Regret
by pinklemonade5678
Summary: The Baron meets with a slave CHACK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine nor are the characters and everything that comes along with it, i am not making money out of this

Once Upon a time, Long ago in a far away land (damn, doesn't that sound such a promising begining sarcastic)there lived a poor couple with 2 children

Once Upon a time, Long ago in a far away land (damn, doesn't that sound such a promising begining sarcastic)there lived a poor couple with 2 children. Raimundo, is a hopeles drunkard who makes it worse for his family. He refuses to work and even burdens them with his obssesive gambling. He would come home late at night intoxicated and would beat every flesh and bone in his children's body.

His wife Wuya,was not any different. she would leave the house with no food, leaving the 2 to fend for them selves. When she comes home and find that the ouse is dirty she would claw and slap the 2 around calling them useless and other degrading words.

The eldest daughter is named kimiko, she's a head strong girl and smart for a child of mere 16 . She would always find a way to gather food for her and her little brother Jack. the 2 would support each other because they knew that only their sibling would have their back.

Jack, is a beautiful sweet little thing. He's already 14 but he hasn't grown much because of malnutrition. He was always timid and shy prefering to be behind his strong sister. His gentle nature could be compared to a butterfly that cruises the field noiselessly but never unnoticed. The boy have cought many eyes which is why he would usually coward behind kimiko and let his sister fend them off. His gentle personality would never let him hurt anybody. Besides, Kimiko loved being there for Jack and would fight tooth and nail to keep him safe.

One late afternoon, Kimiko and Jack have just finished cleaing the house when the later decided to play his flute. it was a present form his elder sister. a simple wooden flute that kimiko made herself. it wasn't perfect by any means but Jack treasured it above all because he had always loved the flute even when he was younger he would peek at flute performers and look at them with awe. the flute gave him a sense of peace and hope, that in any ordeal they would always see thru it. It was one of his few joys in life. he would play it anytime he can, whether it be in the house, park or the edge of the forest.

Kimiko closed her eyes, being enchanted by his brother's tune. Jack's melody would always bring her in another world making her forget all the aweful things even for just brief moments giving her a sense of tranquility and peace.

then the music was abruptly stopped due to the loud banging of the door. Raimundo's back. the old man shiftly went into the house with a large bottle of alcohol and a large smirk on his face.

"Ahhh!! Jack, my son. who would have guesses that you would have some sort of use to your old man" the man grinned showing his yellowing and uneven teeth.

this filled the boy with terrifying aprehension. kimiko quickly went in front of her brother minimizing any blows that their father might give. this made their father snarl and slapped the girl across the room unconsious.

he took the boy's arm and dragged him out of the house. theboy tried to struggle but it was in vain.  
"Father please... let go, you're hurting me" the boy sobbed.

"Shut up you worm! you're comming with me to the baron's estate. you've just been sold" raimundo gave a sinister laugh.

no... sister help me... jack thought as tears blurred his vision of the forboding site of the Baron Young's palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine nor are the characters and everything that comes along with it, i am not making money out of this

Hello, to tell you the truth I really didn't know if I was gonna continue this story but i really dislike leaving things un done, so please be reminded that it might take a couple of months per update.. sorry.

A/N: I know clay doesn't speak like that so I apologize before hand.

Jack was dragged by his father towards the mansion where a young man met them at the door. He was very well built and has a strong and muscular physic. His eyes were covered by his shoulder length blond hair. A sneer greeted the father and son when they arrived.

"This is the boy as promised" Raimundo grinned and showing off the still crying boy trapped in his tight grip.

The big man nodded and was about to take the boy but the greedy father had other plans. "Well, now that I think about it, I feel kind 'a hesitant to relinquish my boy. Him being my flesh and all"

At hearing this jack felt a small hope that he might not have to leave his older sister but as he looked at the glint in his father's eyes, all hopes were again crushed as he can only see greed and malice there.

The blond man took a large bag out of his pocket and threw it on the ground scattering gold pieces everywhere.

Raimundo threw his son away in favor of picking up the shinny pieces on the ground, not even noticing that the man had taken jack inside and slamming the door at him.

Inside, Jack looked around and shivered. This place felt cold, and not only in the literal sense. The curtains were all drawn, the chandelier lights were turned off and only the small wall lamp lights were the only source of illumination making it eerie, not to mention the lack of noise. He looked up at the big man currently holding his wrist, not as tight as his father did but enough to make sure he can't get away.

Feeling eyes on him the blond man looked down at the boy through his bangs not letting the other person see his eyes. What he saw made him feel sorry for the boy. But this was not 1st person to be brought here for 'this' reason and knew he won't be the last. But it was strange, he wasn't the usual type his master goes for and certainly not this young. The boy blinked at him curiously, his red eyes betrayed the innocence that was still there. The blond sighed inwardly, entirely too young. He really had to wonder why his master choose this scrawny boy, but who was he to question his orders. He just wondered how long this one will survive.

"What is your name boy?"

"J-Jack sir, Jack Spicer"

"I see, I am not a sir and the only person to be addressed formally is the master Chase. My name is Clay. I don't usually do this but I'll give you a piece of advice, don't try to run away, don't try to anger the master, don't try to ask for anything even if he asked believe me it'll save your life, don't speak unless spoken to and always obey him. You follow those and you might remain alive to see your family again. But seeing your 'honorable father' I hardly think you even have a family to go to"

Jack bit his lips at the words 'remain alive'. Was he going to die here?

"I understand si- er – Clay, I obey everything so I can go back to see my sister again"

Clay heard the hopeful small voice of the kid and did not have the heart to tell him that he can't go back; he didn't say that the boy could return, he only said he might 'see' them. But he kept quiet, that hope, no matter how false it might be would be the only anchor the boy might have to last long enough in this house, remaining alive is another issue.

They reached a large double door that reached from the floor to the ceiling; it had strange carvings that looked scary for the young boy.

Clay opened the doors and pulled the boy inside. Clay bowed down, "This is the boy which you have requested master"

Jack had to bite the insides of his cheek to keep from gasping, in front of the barely lit fireplace, sat a man holding a cane , he could not see the man's face because of the darkness he but saw 2 threatening amber eyes focused at him. They were not normal eyes; they formed a slit in the middle and almost looked reptilian. He could feel a shiver run down his spine.

"Leave" said the Baron's voice was deep, almost a growl.

Clay nodded and left even as the boy pleaded with his eyes not to leave him alone with this man.

"Come slave!" the man ordered. Jack hesitated but slowly walked forward towards the man. Chase's eyes narrowed at the small deliberate steps his new slave was making.

When jack was finally within reach, he felt a painful hit on his cheek that sent him down on the floor. He touched his lips feeling blood and looked up at his new master with terrified eyes.

"When I ask you come! You will do so immediately or you shall receive a severe punishment! Let this be a warning to you boy, next time I will NOT be so lenient! Do I make my self clear?!"

Jack to frightened, just nodded his head which earned him another blow, "Did I not ask a question?!"

"Y-yes, m-m-master"

The yellowish eye focused on the boy, with malicious intent and at the same time scrutiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine nor are the characters and everything that comes along with it, i am not making money out of this

A/N: this is a short update. Still no beta though. Right now I'm busy with my studies and the next update is still not decided sorryyy! Btw my friend is the one continuing the story after this. She took interest and wanted to adapt it but the updates will still be pasted here.

Baron Chase young was in turmoil, his mind was in chaos and it was all that damn boy's fault. That stupidly perfect skin that seems to taunt him when ever he sees it. Red soft looking hair that made his hands itches with unknown feeling. Not to mention those ruby crystal eyes that one can't help but simply drown in them. Eyes that reflected innocence, life and kindness that would usually make the baron vomit but seeing them in the child's eyes it just made them fit perfectly.

He growled loudly as he paced like a caged animal in the sitting room, with Clay standing at the side eyeing his master with concern.

The first time he saw the boy in the town, quickly captured the baron's attention. He was drawn to the boy by some unknown force. Even the lizard beast inside him did not know what was happening.

At first what he saw was just a mop of red hair in walking along the street, which was not uncommon but then there was something that made the baron pin point that boy in the crowd and he decided to follow the boy. The boy was with a little girl older than her holding his hand.

The beast inside him started to growl angrily, that confused him. The boy was timid, preferring to hide at the girl's back with his head bowed to the ground. The boy hardly talked but when he did it was the most melodic sound the baron had ever heard even his beast seems to purr enraptured by the music.

And then he saw them, the most beautiful set of ruby eyes that he had ever seen. Even all the beauty of the precious stones in his vault would be put to shame if ever placed around the boy. The baron was struck. Time stood still for the baron as he gazed upon those eyes. They were drawing him in. like beautiful poison tentacles that wraps around a person captivating him slowly killing him but to escape is the last thing on his mind.

Then the spell was broken as the boy looked on the ground once again following the girl obediently. That was then he knew he had to get that boy, no matter what! He'd kill all of the inhabitants in this town and more, or even pay a king's ransom if it meant he would have the boy. The beast inside him roared in agreement. He did not know what made him so determined to have the child, nor did he know why all he knew was that, that kid would soon be his.

It was pretty easy getting the boy, he had talked to the father and the man was quickly to sell the boy at he offered price, in truth he would be willing to pay more and if the man did not a agree, he would kill the family and take the boy forcibly. But now that the boy was with him, he did not know what to do. He had never felt this type of emotions before and it was quite disconcerting. He didn't like the feeling of the unknown. He was a strategist; he always knew the course of action when the situation arises but now.

The boy made the baron's head run in circles with no definite path that was never experienced before. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat without thinking of the boy. It turned into an obsession that his eyes would always be following the boy's movement in the house, whenever and wherever the boy did his chores around the house. There was a hidden force that makes him want to see the boy 24/7 and the beast with in him would try to claw it way out if he was denied.

The baron hated it! He had never lost control in all his life and here was a merely pathetic boy, a slave in fact! Was making his mind crumble and the worse part of it was that the damn brat wasn't even trying.

He understood the need for power, greed, pride and lust but this was something different, entirely very different. He hated feeling so unsure of the situation. He hated not being in control. He hated the fact that he was at a lost and he hated the boy for making him feel this way!

Then he thought maybe, just maybe if the things that made the baron think of the boy constantly disappear then maybe this turmoil in his head would disappear. Yes that would be his course of action. If he removes the things that made him constantly seek out the boy then this infuriating obsession will finally disappear.

A malicious glint appeared in his eyes, oh how he will make that damn boy pay for making him feel like this, for making him feel uncertain. That boy will experience hell! If he has anything to say about it.

Clay flinched internally as he saw his master's eyes. Nothing ever came good when he sees those eyes, he just hoped that every thing would turn out fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine nor are the characters and everything that comes along with it, i am not making money out of this

A/N: sorry the long wait and still no beta, I've already drawn a map at how the story will flow so that's good news since the story WILL be finished and with the help of my friend hopefully soon (but I wouldn't hold my breath).

Little Jack was on his hands and knees scrubbing a part of the extensive floor of one of the many hallways in the mansion. It had been a couple of months now since he was brought here.

He looked around and felt a shiver run up his spine, it was as if someone was watching him. He looked around the hallway, seeing no one. He just thought it was his imagination. The loneliness must be getting to him.

For the entire duration of his stay the only person he ever gets to see is Clay, and the big burly man doesn't say much other than what his duties were but he could sense kindness in the man and would even check up on the kid from time to time.

He barely got any food but have plenty of water from the garden but that didn't bother him much since he was used to not eating much even when he was still with his sister and he knew to save some food because it would usually be days before he got another batch.

He would wrap his blanket around the bread so that the mice would not be able to get at it in his room. His room wasn't actually a room. It was more of a solitary confinement cell. It was underneath the mansion and its door was made of metal with a small flap underneath it. The room was bare. It consisted of some straws piled up together with a cloth on top of it and a small blanket was his only source of warmth against the cold dungeon air. There was a small barred window high enough to let him gaze at the moon but he was too short to reach it.

There was also the pillow that Clay gave him, it wasn't much but Jack had been so grateful. The pillow was going to be thrown away and seeing Jack, Clay just threw the pillow at him saying that he didn't care what the boy did with it. Jack beamed, no one other than his sister had given him anything and for that the child was thankful.

During the dark and lonely nights, he would sit at his room and play a soft tune with his flute. It was the only thing that made him feel hope. His only source of happiness in this desolate place, the only thing he could ever say he had was his music. It would always remind him of his sister and would bring a small smile on his face.

He went back to scrubbing the floor humming a small song, trying to lift up his spirit. He shivered once again. He was desperately trying to suppress the shivers that felt. Insisting that the loneliness was getting to him.

Unknown to him, amber eyes were indeed watching him the shadow, unseen because of dark magic. His eyes narrowed looking at the boy. He had always been watching the boy, observing his movements and activities everyday, he couldn't help it. Everyday, he had to see the boy. The beast inside him would not have anything less.

He growled softly, he hated not being in control and this boy, this… slave, took it from him. It makes his blood boil think that this brat had some control over him, which he doesn't! His pride insisted. No one angers Chase Young without expecting the consequences.

Jack was currently trying to remove a particularly hard trail stain near the wall when his head accidentally hit a podium and to his horror, it was knocked over crashing the vase that stood on top of it.

The poor boy was in a state of panic. He quickly took the pieces and his hand and tried to put it together. His body was shivering in fear; the baron was going to get angry.

Chase was brought out of his musing looking at the boy's body and how graceful it looked even when just doing a simple chore when he heard a crash. He saw the body quivering. He could smell fear and he smirked. He moved out of the shadow making himself visible to the boy.

"What have you done now slave?" his voice deep and menacing.

The boy looked at his master fearfully. "I-I'm so-sorry M-Master, I w-w-was clean-cleaning and-"

Bam!

His vision darken when the baron backhanded him, making him slam against the wall.

"You Insolent brat! I asked a question and instead of answering you even Dare Make Excuses for Your Mistakes!" he bellowed

"N-No… I' s-sorry Master,"

But he wasn't able to finish as the baron gave one blow after another all over his body. The body that had captivated him only moments ago. When the boy was a quivering ball of mass, the baron sneered. Maybe now he would not think the boy's body graceful anymore. Upon looking down at the boy the beast inside him was roaring, clawing it way. Chase had to brace himself at the onslaught but he was more powerful than the beast and kept it at bay. He will not lose his control. He turned around and walked back to his room to mediate leaving the boy injured in the hall.

Couple of moments later Clay was looking for the boy, Jack had not finished his chores in the kitchen. He was going to give the boy a scolding when he sees him. He turned into a corner then saw the boy on the floor in a heap of bloody mess. His sighed.

This was not a new scene in the mansion, he slowed down his walk and looked down at the child. He thought of leaving the boy there, compare to the injuries he had seen before it wasn't that much and after a few hours the boy would be conscious and would be able to treat his own wounds. He would just normally leave the slaves as the master had left them.

He looked at the boy's face, there was a trickle of blood on his mouth and Clay bent down to wipe it off. He sighed. Against his better judgment he took the boy and carried him to his 'room' and treated the wounds. After leaving a bread by the boy's side he turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine nor are the characters and everything that comes along with it, i am not making money out of this

A/N: here's another update… sorry it took so long…please don't kill me

It was early morning, not even day break when young Jack Spicer's eyes fluttered open. The 1s thing he noticed was the throbbing pain in his body and quite surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he had remembered, though maybe it was because he was used to the beatings him and his sister would get daily.

But looking down, he noticed that he was bandaged up and most of his wounds were healing quite nicely, there was a minty odor coming from his skin, a sign that someone placed muscle relaxant over his sore muscles. Seeing the food beside him he knew instantly that it was Clay because it was only the burly man that fed him.

He felt a great sense of gratitude. He could only count the people on his one hand that were really nice to him and would still have some fingers left. That's why he valued kindness very much. He wanted to repay the man for his kindness, but what? He had nothing of value.

One day he was dusting the windows, humming a small tune. It was a lovely day and he could see the birds outside and could almost hear their soft tune. He giggled at the silly thought of singing with them. His thought was still with Clay and how to return the man's kindness.

As he was nearing the middle of his song, he felt another shiver. He looked around and found no open window in the room that could cause the sudden shiver that ran across his back. But to be truth full it wasn't a bad shiver. It felt like when his sister was looking out for him when he was sleeping. He felt a soft warmth in knowing that his sister was there still taking care of him while he sleeps.

A gentle smile tugged at his lips at he thought of his caring sister. Oh how he missed her and hopefully he would see her again. It was the only thing that he could look forward to at the end of the day. Well, other than his music.

He really loved his flute, whenever he plays it his heart would feel so calm and content and every bad thing would just seem to fade away. It was his treasure and his source of happiness. Then it hit him! He would play Clay a piece as thanks. He would gladly share his reassure to the man that had helped him. With this happy thought in mind his tune became a happier and livelier.

The Baron was once again hidden in the corner; he was sitting on the arm chair at the far side invisible form the naked eye. His eyes were closed as he listened to the boy's humming. He was relaxed and felt at peace, even though he would never admit it out loud or to himself. He just reasoned that he woke up in a good mood today.

Then all of the sudden the music stopped and his eyes snapped open, irritated that his reason for this unnatural cause of calmness was taken away from him. His eyes once again narrowed in slits.

The boy was just finishing up and by the looks of it, won't be singing anymore. How dare he stop when he was just starting to enjoy himself. The was cursing and going mad when he caught himself. The boy made him loose control. This angered him. The boy did it again! He growled, no one makes him loose his control, even if it was peaceful!.

He materialized in front of the boy, making the boy gasp and stepped back. The baron eyed him with contempt. He looked at the window the boy was cleaning. The glass were so clean it could almost be transparent. He looked at the window pain and placed his gloved hand on the side of the windows were dust would surely accumulate and he was right there were still some dust left.

"What's this slave?" he growled menacingly, his amber eyes glowing.

Jack was so scared. He knew he had angered his master and failed at his duties and he knew he was going to get punished for it. "D-Dust, master"

"That's right, at least that incompetent pea sized brain of your know that much, and what did I tell you earlier?"

"To-To-to Cl-Clean the the the the win-windows master" jack was stuttering now, he knew he was going to get it.

"That's right and wouldn't you agree that having dust in an object would not make them clean?" he said as if talking to an idiotic retarded person.

"y-yes ma-ma-ma-master" he lowered his head and got ready for a blow and he wasn't disappointed when Chase struck him in the face once again.

"CAN'T YOU EVEN FOLLOW A SIMPLE INSTRUCTION, YOU SIMPLETON?! " Chase yelled. He kept striking, then a thought hit him.

He grabbed the boy and all of a sudden the boy was magically bound with chains on his wrist and he was tip toeing on the floor.

He looked at the baron with terrified eyes but the older man wasn't looking as he was busy preparing a nasty looking whip.

"I think now would be a good time to discipline you, with you being such a trouble maker" he grinned maliciously. He was going to make the boy scream till his voice was hoarse and he would not be able to sing anytime soon. That'll show the boy to make him loose control.

He cracked the whip testing it's weight. And he grinned evilly as he brought his arms up and let down a powerful strike on the boy's body.

Jack screamed filled the room. He screamed and begged at the tops of his lungs but the strikes only seemed to get meaner and meaner. Tears were flowing out non stop as his tinny body felt it's first pain as strong as this.

Soon Jack's voice became coarse because of the abused focal cords as he kept screaming for mercy. The baron satisfied at his work finally made the chains disappear. Jack was about to hit the ground hard but the baron moved to catch him.

Chase was surprised by his actions as he looked down at the bleeding boy. It was a if there was something inside him, telling him to- NO! he will not let this happen! Once again he looked down at the boy and he could feel something gnawing at his chest. It became stronger and stronger the more he looks at the hurt boy. He needed to clam down and meditate. He placed the boy down gently on the floor. He, himself didn't know whey he suddenly became gentle towards the boy but didn't dwell upon it as he continued on it as he left for his meditation.

Clay entered as son as he felt his master leave. He had heard the screams all he way across the hall. He was used to screams, his master had always this little habits towards slaves and he really didn't care much about it as long as it wasn't him. But one thing he wasn't used to was a _boy's _screams. A child that he thought did not deserve this life. It was not to say that he had a good childhood. If it wasn't for the baron he would be dead by now and for that he would be eternally grateful and earned him his loyalty but there was something a bout a child's pain that simply turned his… dare I say it… paternal instinct.

He flinched as he saw the boy laying on the ground unconscious. He gently picked him up careful not to aggravate the wounds and turned to nurse him back at the boy's room.

As he was about to leave, he felt a small tug on his sleeves and was surprised to see the boy awake and looking at him with such a soft expression.

"Thank you so much Clay, I know I'm a burden and yet you go out of your way to help me… please let me repay you for your kindness… it isn't much but it's all I've got"

The blonde was too stunned to move it wasn't everyday that he got thanked. Sure he helped the boy but he really wasn't expecting any form of gratitude.

The boy took out the flute and pressed it against his lips. Soon Clay was in another world. His mind felt at ease and any burden on his heart and shoulders quickly disappeared. The music was nothing of this world.

Right now, he was in a wild field, nothing but a large expanse of grass and the warm breeze caressing his skin. He was back in the old farm with his family, before all the nasty things that turned his life upside down. The time when he was truly happy.

As the music stopped, a rare and genuine smile crossed Clay's face and a small tear fell on his right eye. "Thank you… for sharing that with me" he said in a soft voice.

Jack just nodded and smiled in return. Clay awkwardly patted his head and left. Jack slumped down on the bed, tired and in pain. Playing at his condition really took a toll on him and he went right to sleep with a smile knowing that he had made Clay happy with his music.

freaku thank you so much for you encouragement!! I'm really sorry to update really slowly. I had a lot of things to work on but I really hope this is to your liking. I tried your suggestion on putting it on but it was such a hassle to wait for that specific time to upload since I really don't have that much time your see and really… my time is not on my hands. I'm really sorry I could not put it on that site. But you'll still be able to see it in AFF

Doshi thank you so much for the review and I hope you like this one

NiiroYuuyake oh thank you sooooooooooooo much for the offer and I'll be sending you the next updates, you really don't know how much this means to me…. I really suck a t my grammar TT as you can plainly see and I'd rather have my work understood by all


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine nor are the characters and everything that comes along with it, i am not making money out of this

A/N : OMG!! I actually finished this chapter long ago but soooo totally forgot to post them, sorry , if not for a friend of mine telling me it had been months since my last update, I wouldn't have known I forgot to post them… thanks BlooDKinK

This update is mostly for freaku who would so diligently encourage me to continue

It was a night unlike others, for some reason the air was not cold but warm with a gently breeze that would caress the skin like the petals of a rose. There were no clouds in the sky, and the stars were able to shine their brightest like dancers on the stage. The moon itself was something to look at, it was a fool moon, bright and magnificent but for some reason it seems that it shines directly at the small child playing in the middle of a vast garden.

Jack was amusing himself with playing in the garden. It was already night and he had just finished his chores. Clay had allowed him to stroll the garden but only for a couple of minutes and make sure that he goes to sleep on time for he had a lot more chores to do in the morning. Jack happily agrees and went to explore the variety of plants and flowers growing in the area.

Then he found a huge fountain. He looked up and saw a sculpture of a woman in mid step of what seems to be a gentle dance. Water was moving out of the woman's fingers as if they were pieces of cloths that were included in her attire.

The water was clear and a few rose petals from the trees have found themselves drifting in the water. He decided to reach out for one but his hand suddenly slipped and he ended up drenched from head to toe. He blinked in surprise then after a while he giggled and splashed around.

Chase was in his room, contemplating on his not so little problem. With a glass wine in one hand, he was pacing his large room with a snarl on his face, the beast in him was in an uproar. It demanded to see the boy, to be near him and he was doing everything he can to suppress it.

It has been only a month since he had last seen the boy. He had decided to fight the urge and hopefully if he ignores it enough, it will go away and maybe he would finally have his peace of mind back. But things nowadays especially concerning Jack rarely goes as planned, it only made it crave the boy more. The obsession to have the slave with in his line of sight was consuming and no matter what diversions he tried it never worked. The child was like a siren's song, alluring, deadly and to try to go against it would mean insanity.

He was deep in his thoughts when his sharp hearing picked up a small sound. He walked out of his balcony that over looked the gardens. His sharp eyes caught sight of the boy and the beast became more restless, trying to claw its way to consciousness. With out even thinking he has used his powers over the shadows and soon he was behind the trees looking at the giggling child.

It was such a beautiful sound; the boy was smiling and playing around in the water like an infant on its bath. He was instinctively drawn to it. He wanted to make more of that sound to come out of the child but he wanted it to be HIM to make those sounds come out- SHIT! He was doing it again, and again it fueled his hostility towards the unknown.

The boy shirt clings on his back like a second skin. It showed the child's smooth back. It looked delicate and tempting, he felt himself growl as emotions tries to rise up within him but again he tries to suppress it. He did not find a CHILD'S back attractive and he'll just show how he didn't find it beautiful at all!

But as Jack played around exposing more skin, he began shivering but it wasn't cold maybe he was in the water for too long, as he got out from the fountain he was suddenly forced back from a blow coming for his side.

His master's eyes were raging was once again. "You dare dirty my fountain with your stench! Your likes are not worthy to be in my garden!" he approached the boy in a predatory manner, he then lifted his hand and he gave more bows to the small child.

His eyes focused on the boy's back, the smooth piece of skin taunting him. He lifted his hands and to his surprise the hand had turned beast like and clawed the boy's back. He was shocked for he had never lost control of his beast like this before. It only fueled more of his anger and enmity towards the boy that this runt was the reason for his slowly evaporating control and continued with his attack.

When the boy was no longer moving, his back bloody and full of wound did Chase stop. Seeing the blood from the child angered the beast. Retribution!! The beast roared to him and he was taken aback by the ferocity of it. It had been so strong that he had reared back. He was loosing it. The beast was fighting him tooth and claw. The boy did this to him! He was taking Chase's control! He growled at his throbbing head and left trying to control the beast with in him.

Jack just laid there, feeling his blood flowing out of his body. He didn't dare move fearing his master's anger. He was too scared to do anything. Even when he felt strong arms lift him. He didn't move, talk or even indicate he was in any pain. It had taken some time for Jack to realize that Clay had carried him to his room was now mending him. He didn't pass out this time getting used to pain.

"Clay… am I so bad that I deserve this? What have I done so wrong to deserve this punishment?" he quietly asked the blonde.

Clay remained silent but continued to mend the boy's injuries. After he was done he finally answered. "Our life is no longer our own and the master will do with it what he sees fit, regardless of what we might think". Clay sighed as he looked at the scars, they were deep and nasty and not doubt they would leave nasty scars on the boy's once smooth back.

Jack just nodded and again he played his flute for the man that had saved his life again. But unlike the last time, this one was full of sadness. Jack had unconsciously laced his emotion in his music. His loneliness, insecurities, sadness and above all fear but even with all those negative emotion, his music was still crisp and beautiful and by the time he was done, there was a lone tear on Clay's face.

Clay thanked Jack for the music and requested the kid to play him another tune next time, preferably when he was no longer upset. Jack nodded happily. He would always feel calm and happy after he played his flute. It was his only treasure in his life his most precious thing in this dark world he lives in.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Xiaolin showdown not mine nor the characters not making money.

A/N: This is the next chapter and I hope it's okay… sorry for the late update

It was mid afternoon and Little Jack was finishing his chores. As he carries the bucket filled with dirty water he has used to scrub the main hallway to the kitchen to be disposed his stomach made a loud growl.

He sighed, it has been already 2 days since his last proper meal (if you call medium size bread, some fruits and some milk a proper meal). Though he had some left-over bread it still wasn't enough even with his small appetite. Clay was the only source of his food and with the master constantly sending the big man on errands, this gave little time for the blond to give him his food and so far he was living off of water alone. He wished Clay would be back. He really enjoyed the man's company even if he was the one usually doing the talking since the older man mostly kept things to him self.

He also enjoyed playing the flute and for another person. Usually he would play it for his sister but Clay was there to listen to him even if his skills were only mediocre, he was too humble and modest to actually take Clay's praises of his talent to heart. It gave him peace and tranquility, even if just for a small moment he could leave this world full of suffering and travel in a place that could only be called his own. It recharged him for the next day that was filled with grueling work and a highly volatile master.

His master had the unfortunate habit of suddenly appearing the most importune moments. He would also get severely punished for every mistake he commits that's why he had become careful in what ever he does and to make sure not to rile up the baron's ire. He winced at the unpleasant sensation on his back as a reminder of his master's latest punishment. Though Clay had already mended it, the wound was only beginning to close and still felt a little raw. The older care taker said that it would leave a huge scar, though he had not seen his back, he undoubtedly believed Clay if only not for the pain he was feeling now along his entire back.

But none the less he finished his work diligently and meticulously that no one could ever find fault in what he does. He sees his master as a fair person, though he was indeed scary, because he would not punish him as long as he did was he was told and would only lay a hand on him to discipline him (albeit in an exaggerated manner).

As he looks around the large and empty house, he could not help but feel lonely. The mansion was such a cold place, no wonder the master was unhappy most of the time and no one even visited him, well at least in the time he had spent there. True it was beautiful but the huge house lacked warmth and love. In times like this he can't help but feel sad for the baron,

Does he not have any friends? Or even people who care for him? Jack thought. He considers himself lucky that he has Clay as a friend, well at least he thought they were friends. Surely the master also thought of Clay as a friend but considering the stories that the older man told him made him doubt that assumption. He felt lucky that he has his sister too, he knew she cares for him very deeply as he cares for her. He knew that his elder sister is worrying herself sick right now. It's his reason for working so hard and maintained resilient because in the hope that one day he would be with his sister again. Back to the days they would sit under the large willow tree over looking a vast plain in the outskirts of their town while playing for his sister. To be back with his sister was his driving force to work very hard.

The boy stretched his aching muscles mindful of the still healing wounds. Then his stomach growled. He was so hungry. He was throwing out of the water when he saw some left over foods on the kitchen table to be thrown away. His stomach made itself known again with a loud growl.

He bit his lower lip. Surely no one would miss a piece of bread if he took just one, especially if it's going to be thrown out anyway. He really didn't want to but he was so hungry… it was just a piece of bread and it was already garbage anyway or else he wouldn't even be thinking about it. It had been so long since his last meal.

Without him knowing it, he was already reaching out for the old bread. Just a bite, just one bite for something to fill his stomach.

When he was about to put the bread in his mouth, a voice called out, so cold and menacing he froze in fear. "My, my, my, what do we have here? A thief."

He slowly turned around and Master Chase in the doorway with a strange glint in his eyes. In a blink of an eye, the baron was gripping the boy's wrist so hard that Jack lost his hold on the bread and fell on the floor.

" I never knew I was harboring a thief-." Baron Chas stopped in mid sentence as he looked the hand wrist he was holding.

It looked so delicate, smooth and soft. Each finger was long and slender with a perfect curve. The hand was small but it only added to its beauty. He could not help but brush the skin with his thumb. It could only be described as beautiful. The beast could only agree with a purr.

And before the baron could help it, the beast had again taken over. He brought the hand on his lips gently, continuously caressing the wrist with his thumb. The words beautiful and perfect filled his head.

Then he was brought back to reality by the sound of the boy's whimpering.

"M-M-Master?" the boy looked up at him with fear and curiosity. What was the baron doing with his hand?

The Baron growled deeply making the boy flinch. That growl was never a good sign and he was right. A second later he was thrown against the wall and fell on the floor.

Chase was both shocked and furious. Was his control slipping so much that he was no longer aware of his actions?! The beast taking control like that was unheard of. It should NOT be. His confusion was growing. He no longer knew what is and must be. These past few weeks he had been contemplating on his actions. Why was he reacting like this to the boy? Why can he not control the beast like he usually did? Why was his world being shaken by this.. this…. CHILD!

He knew he was being illogical every time he was near the boy and he had to admit it scares him. Wait a minute? Baron Chase Young? Prince of the shadows? Afraid? NEVER!

With a loud growl he stalked towards the boy and the amber yes glowed with rage. "You know… in some countries when a person is convicted of thief…" he leaned down closer to the boy and whispered in his ear "they cut of the thief's hand"

Jack's eyes widened. No, No it can't be… the master can not be serious. He tired to run but Chase suddenly had an iron grip on his wrist. Then, baron threw him down against the floor real hard and cut the inside of his mouth.

Everything seemed to slow down as the baron's heel crushed down on his left hand. Jack was in a state of shock that he didn't even notice that he screamed in agony. He felt bones breaking and could see blood on the floor but his mind could still not process what was happening. Then everything went dark.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and had a look of his surroundings. He was back in his room. He felt weak, everything hurts.

"You're awake"

Jack looked at his side and saw Clay sitting crossed leg on the floor beside his hay bed.

He tired to say something but it came out as a croak. The older man was at his side and helped him to sit up to get something to drink.

Then Jack saw his left hand. It was wrapped in bandages, it hurts so much. He could not even move a muscle or a finger. Tears started flowing down from little Jack's eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack, I tired to heal it as much as I can but…" Clay's word hang. He really did not know what to say to the boy.

Jack knew what Clay wanted to say. He knew his bones were broken and he knew it was beyond repair. He also knew that he would not be able to play his beloved flute once again.

More tears flowed out. The one thing that made everything bearable, the only thing that he could look forward to was taken away from him. The thing that caused him his greatest happiness, the only treasure he had ever considered … was taken. All because he wanted to have a bit of bread.

That entire night Jack cried, his cries and sobs echoed along the empty dungeon. Tears kept coming, mourning for the only item that he had considered his only wealth. The Item that will never be returned and forever lost. Gone was the sweet music Little Jack played. It's only reminder were the ones that had remembered it and the walls of the dungeon that had the honor of hearing it every night but now, never again.

#

Rebel Sorceress : I'm glad you love it and I'll try to update soon

Shadir : Thanks for the review and I hope it gets more interesting too

I dont give : yeah and you can expect more sad things but don't worry things will get better I'm not too much of a sadist to make him suffer forever. Well about Chase, he's just confused don't hate him too much it's just the way he is, like I said it'll get better…. But not before it gets worse

Freaku: Oh thank you TT very much for your encouraging words and I thought I'll follow your advice of putting this on , right now I'm working on other stories mostly gift fics actually for some of my friends, I'd like to also write you one just to show you how much I appreciate you taking time to review my works


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Xiaolin showdown not mine nor the characters not making money.

2nd A/N: helluuu^_^ my name's Lemonade co-author of Pink. As she had already mentioned waaaaaay back, she's busy with collage right now and I was asked to monitor the stories and to be the one to type the updates buuuuuut since I'm the lazy one of the 2 it took me like months, to actually find the will to type anything, we still don't have a beta so if there are any problems I would like to apologize before hand and pls. also keep in mind that English is NOT our 1st language. That's all and I think I could like update once a week if the lazy bug doesn't sting me again ^_^

Oh and just a warning the way I do my stories it a little different than hers, mine's… well… worse T_T

The sun was hidden beneath gray clouds that day. A gloomy and ominous day it was. It matched the heart of a young boy named Jack.

Inside the mansion where he dutifully performs his chores to the best of his capabilities, considering he could only use one hand. He looked forlornly at his immobile left hand currently wrapped in bandages. It struck him with so much grief that he could no longer play his most treasured flute. His eyes shone with unshed tears, oh how he wanted to cry but he knew he had to be strong. He just had to be. If he ever wanted to see his beloved sister again. It was the only thing that actually made him brave out the day. The simple hope that if he ever survived this he will be reunited with his sister.

Right now he was tending the garden. Clay had assigned him an easy task ever since the incident which jack was grateful.

He looked around the garden with it's vast vegetation. If it was another day he would admire them and be uplifted by their beauty but he was still mourning for this hand that made everything look so gray.

He looked up at the dark sky and closed his eyes. Making a silent wish that his sister was in a much better condition than he was.

Baron Young was calmly sitting inside his study. He had just finished meditating. His physical state was at ease but his mental status was a whole different manner.

The beast was thrashing. It was looking for something, something of great importance. It was growing Impatient and violent. It was clawing it's way to the surface. If the Baron did not put a stop to it, the beast might cause a big problem. And it didn't help that he was still obsessing about the boy.

The slave constantly swamps his brain. He had tried everything to keep his mind clear but nothing seems to work. He tried removing everything that made him intrigued by the boy and yet …

Something was not right, so terribly wrong, because every time he would punish the boy, he would grow increasingly uneasy. His chest hurts to the point he could no longer breath and Beast was lashing at in it's confinements. He did not understand, no matter how much he tried to analyze the situation the answer simply eludes him.

He sighed deeply and looked at the dancing flames in the fireplace. He had been thinking so hard and so long that he felt so tired, so… alone. He had been trying to deny it these past few months but now he finally accepted the fact. It was entirely new to him. For countless years he had been alone, he did not mind it since he does not believe in getting a companion. For him it was just giving others to stab you in your sleep not that anyone could actually do it but he'd rather not be on guard 24/7. But now, he wanted someone to share his eternity with he didn't know why but he just did. It was like something had awaken deep inside him.

For the longest time he could remember, he never needed anyone, never wanted anyone which was probably why he was so intrigued that he felt so strongly about his slave. It was the 1st time he had actually wanted something so much that he was willing to anything to obtain it. Even the beast was drawn towards this boy.

The confusion in his mind was so much that sometimes was so much that he thought it might be good to just kill the boy to stop this obsession. But the beast would suddenly get wild and he would experience a great amount of pain as his chest constricts. The thought of the boy not being by his side was just too much that he would rather feel tormented than never see the boy's face, or look afar at his beauty. It simply was NOT an option.

The boy became something he needed to function properly, like air or water. Without the boy … he could not even imagine it.

He sighed once again, he was such at a loss.

He gracefully stood up and went out the balcony. His gaze immediately sought after the boy.

His slave was tending the garden. He allowed himself to just merely look at the boy. He was just too tired to gather up any anger (or any form of energy using actions) towards the boy sight now.

His slave, for the lack of better word … was perfect. Everything the boy was and does just seems perfect that the baron can't help but seem mesmerized by them. It was the reason for his anger actually. He felt no control over his thoughts and emotions and it was very disturbing for him. And he approached all that was anything negative to him in the same fashion, hostility.

The boy was watering the plants and the thing that he noticed first was that the boy was not smiling. In fact, his shoulders were slumped and his movements sluggish. Then he saw the wrapped up left hand and once again he felt that all too familiar ache in his thorax area. It was so confusing.

He ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. What was happening to him? He was not like this. He tried piecing the puzzle but he simply can not get the entire picture and everything seemed connected to his slave. The answer must lie in the boy.

The beast inside him growled, frustrated at his human counter part. He knew humans were stupid but not this stupid. The one he had been waiting for centuries was finally here and he'll be damned if he does not get him soon. By the way things are progressing it seems that he'd have to wait longer. the beast snarled, no way! He was anything but patient he has to do something to speed things up. So intervene he shall.

Freaku – thank you very much for you support to this story, I would like to apologize to you for such the long delay. The map was already finsihed by Pink all i have to do is write the story but i was just too lazy, my sincerest apologies. And as promised this is the point whne things actually get better for Jack.

Hriven – yes i agree with you (nods), he might be the prince of darkness but he's an idiot when it comes to love.

Iamhappytojustbealive – don't worry things will be looking up now for poor little jack i assure you. Unlike Pink, i don't like torturing the ukes...

Dark – and you shall and if lucky enough at least once a week update ^_^

FlameToungue – yes, it is a drama after all and don't worry i shall be udating as soon as i can


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: helluuuu!!! Here's another update, hope you guys enjoy it.

**Actually here's a confession, when Pink and I were doing this story there were a lot of things that happened, like rape, torture and gore before the 2 actually got together and it reached an epic proportion of 30+ chapters and I for one am not that patient and I really don't like that stuff much, Pink does. Soooo, I'm gonna skip all the angst and go straight to the fluff! But if anyone would like to request the unadulterated (gory) version pls just say so and I will make an effort to mail it. Thanks a bunch! ^_~**

Jack was currently cleaning the study room. His entire body was stiff and his movements were all rigid and careful. His master was currently sitting on his armchair near the fire and he could practically feel those piercing eyes look straight at him.

He had to be careful. He didn't want to give his master any reason to punish him. Who knows what his next punishment would be like? He knew that an angry master was never good for his person.

But castigation was the last thing on the Baron's mind. The beast had sent an aura of calmness to wave to make his human counterpart more susceptible to suggestion. He knew he had to play this right if he ever wants to be with his destined.

_The boy is simply stunning isn't he?_ the beast's voice echoed in Chase's head.

The Baron could only nod in agreement. The boy was truly a beauty. Those beautiful red eyes, pale and delicate face plus those luscious lips. He had to lick his own lips imagining what the boy's lips tasted like. Then he went to the boy's fragile looking body. It was like a perfect delicate sculpture of a forest nymph. Slender hips and long delicate looking extremities. Simply beautiful.

_Indeed, so what's stopping you in tasting it? You do want to taste it don't you? _The beast hissed.

Chase's eyes narrowed. He remembered his confusion and the feeling of being threatened due to his inability to control.

_Afraid? Of a little boy? Surely a slave is no match for our power. Why feel so threatened over such a weak child? We can do anything to him and he's too pathetic to do anything to us_, the beast stated. He didn't like badmouthing his soon to be mate but he had to do this.

Chase had to agree. Why did he feel so threatened in the first place? This human child was no match for him. Had he not already proven that he can do anything to the boy and the slave will not be able to fight back? Maybe… Maybe he WILL have a taste.

"Slave!" Chase's voice echoed in the room.

Jack's body was rigid. Had he done something to anger the master once again? Was he going to get punished? Should he run? No, it would only make his master angrier and who knows what the baron will do to him. He knew he had to respond quickly or get another bashing.

He quickly stopped his chores and dropped on his knees in front of the baron.

"Y-you call me, m-m-master?" his entire body was shivering with fear. He saw the the older man's hand moving. He firmly closed his eyes expecting for a hit but it surprised him when he felt a hand lay atop his cheek.

He was so shocked, his head snapped up towards his master meeting the baron's expressionless face, but his eyes were something of a different manner. There was something burning in them. He could feel something trying to break through. He shudder felt a shiver down his spine.

The next thing the boy knew he was brought up over the baron's lap. He had secured the boy's face with both his hands and his tongue plunged into the boy's mouth.

The older man groaned. The boy tasted wonderful, exquisite. Never had he tasted such a delicacy before. It was like a feast that was made especially for him and his taste, and he wanted more! One of his hand moved at the boy's nape and pulled him deeper in the kiss.

Jack was shocked. He didn't know what to do. The master was kissing him. He knew he should be fleeing and that he should be afraid but in truth, it somewhat felt so right and it felt sooooooo good. He could feel the older man's tongue moving around his mouth exploring every nook and cranny. He didn't know what to do and was too afraid to do anything thinking that if he made any rushed movements that the baron would stop or anger him. Then he felt the raven haired man suck on his tounge and coaxing it to respond.

Still a hesitant and confused on what to do, he tried moving his tongue with his master's caressing it shyly and unsurely. Chase feeling the boy respond made him purr but to the boy it sounded like a growl. Jack's eyes snapped open and pulled away fearing for his master's wrath. He looked at his master who's eyes fluttered open and his eyes shone liquid fire. He was panting and out of breath. His face flushed and lips swollen from being kissed so thoroughly. He looked simply fuckable.

"Ma-master?" jack tentatively asked gasping fro breath.

Chase was in a daze. It tasted so good, he felt a sudden wave of calmness rush all over him. It was as if everything was right in the world. But the beast was not easily content and it wanted…

"MORE!" Chase growled and pulled the boy back and resumed kissing the boy.

The red head could do nothing but give in to his master and moan as his mouth was plundered again and again. He felt hands roam around his waist, up to his back and then down to his buttocks. His head was spinning from the pleasure. He returned the baron's heated and passionate kiss with shy and innocent ones. He had never dreamed that such sensation existed and simply submitted himself to his master's ministration.

Soon jack had to pull away from the lack of oxygen. He was suffocating, it was as if he was drowning but for the life of him he didn't mind one bit. If this was a new way of punishment and this is the one thing he welcomed.

Chase looked down at the thoroughly disheveled boy and damn, if it wasn't the sexist thing he had ever seen. He felt his erection painfully throb in his trousers. He was enjoying this very much and if the small hardness pressed on his stomach was any indication, the boy was enjoying this as well.

"Ma-master…" the boy whimpered.

"yes?" chase asked with a nonchalant voice but his labored breath gave him away.

"I feel very strange…" the boy looked up at him with confused, helpless and most aroused face Chase had ever seen. Damn, he felt creaming in his pants right now. How could this boy reduce his state like those of a hormonal teenage boy? But it felt like everything was in its right place. He mind once in turmoil was now as at peace as and summer sky. His felt so tranquil and for the first time he felt almost completed, as if he was never whole before and yet his heart was beating so fast and so loud it was amazing that his heart stayed inside his ribcage. And he knew one thing. All was well.

(A/N: Lemon next chapter or should we take things a bit slower? after all this IS poor little Jack we're talking about here)

Shadir- i hear ya! Chase takes the cake in that department. Sometimes I just want to give the guy a stick. Thanks for the review and hope you're still enjoying the story. ^_^

Hriven- hehehe yeah well, I was being lazy but not to worry I'll try to update as soon as possible. Well, there wasn't much in this chapter but it's something right ^_^;Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy.

ChaosGirl08- *sheepish smile* nah not cancelled, i just got reeeeaaaalll lazy, yeah Jack WAS upset but i don't think he is anymore *wink* *wink* thanks for the reivew and hope you enjoy this update.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine nor are the characters and everything that comes along with it, i am not making money out of this

**A/N: hey guys! It's Lemonade again ^_~ . Pink and I have finally found a consensus. She's kind'a upset because the story did follow the original (angst) story line. So we made a compromise. She wants her drama, I want my fluff (not to mention SHORT-_-) so instead of torturing Jack, we'll torture Chase =). She gets her angst and I get my fluff, both of us are happy. So here it goes, hope you enjoy.**

Jack felt like he was floating. He's mind was spinning, whether it was from the mind blowing kiss he received from the baron or from the lack of oxygen from said kiss, he didn't know and right now he didn't care. He could feel the baron's hand caressing him everywhere, along his sides, his chest, arms legs everywhere. He became mildly conscious that he was laying down on something soft. He opened his eyes. He didn't even know when he had closed them and he found himself at the center of a huge four poster bed with his master hovering above him. He felt confused. Somehow instinctively he felt that something was going to happen and that he should be afraid but he could only feel calm and warm form the older man's hands, while before they seemed cruel and cold. He didn't dare talk the entire time fearing his master's reactions.

Chase touched every part of the boy he could. The boy was lovely, his scent was intoxicating driving him insane and yet soothing at the same time. The creature inside him was purring and urging him to move on. The beast was impatient, he wanted his mate and he wanted him now! The beast began thrashing and even threatening rape if he didn't move quickly enough but he reined the beast down. He would not allow losing control at this moment.

Chase looked down at the boy, that delicate face housing such beautiful eyes obscured slightly by long lashes, right now showing a mixture of confusion, helplessness and submission with arousal. A cute little nose and those sweet, tender and succulent lips he so completely adores. Looking at the boy like this, he finally understood. He loves the boy.

For a long time he had denied, clawed and fought the idea of him finally succumbing to the once emotion he had ridiculed and laughed at as a weakness. Yes, that was it, he had been truly afraid of admitting that he was in love. He didn't like the idea of not being in control since it was something he was not accustomed to but now, now he understood and now he accepts whole heartedly and it felt wonderful. His chest felt like exploding now that he had admitted. He love and care he had felt for the boy in the first place. From the very first time he had seen the boy he had felt something special for him and dare he say it, fallen in love at first sight, as cliché as that might sound it really felt like that. He had been so obsessed with the boy. Every waking day he would unconsciously look for the boy to the point of stalking because in truth he wanted to be with him, to never be apart. He wanted to be able care and love him. He wanted this child to be his companion. The one he shall spend an eternity with. That's the reason he didn't like the boy associating with other, he felt the desire to monopolize the boy from the start.

"master?" the boy looked at him with uncertainty bringing him out of his musings.

And for the 1st time in a long time ever since he could remember, he smiled. A simple, unadulterated, genuine smile. He had never felt like this before it was oh so new but a very welcomed feeling. His chest felt like bursting from all of the love he felt for this beautiful and wonderful child. The complete and perfect embodiment and innocence, fragility and kindness all wrapped up into this delicate package. And somehow, he experienced a sense of gratefulness to find such a rare and magnificent person.

Jack seeing the master smile like that made his heart skip a beat. The fierce lines of his master's face softened and it truly made the baron more handsome than before if that had been possible. He felt his heart beating wildly and butterflies in his stomach. He was swooning. The baron truly did look breath taking like that. The baron looked oh so gentle. It almost made him forget everything around him.

Seeing the look of adoration from the child made Chase's heart flutter even more (who would've thought that specific organ was still alive in him). He looked down tenderly at the boy caressed the younger one's face softly. He purred when he felt the boy rubbing the palm of his with his cheek. It was at that point that he decided that he was willing to do anything for the child. Anything at all. He was prepared to do everything in his power to make sure that the boy would stay by his side at all times.

"My beautiful boy… my precious angel…" he crooned while he continued his exploration of the boy's face. Touching and caressing the skin with his finger tips like expensive porcelain.

Jack blushed even harder. No one had ever called him beautiful not to mention someone considering him very precious to them. He had always been unwanted and shunned. And for someone to actually say that to him he felt really happy. The way that the baron considered him as his, it made him feel safe and secure.

Chase leaned down and captured the boy's lips once again. His hands started their journey of the boy's body but the clothes were in the way and decided to remedy that. He gently took off the boy's shirt and what he found underneath made him stop.

The boy's body was covered with scars and bruises. Angry looking scars and some still wrapped up in bandage. It made his heart ache. He felt that he couldn't even breathe.

These scars, they were made by him. There was a painful twist in his gut. He felt nauseated and queasy. He had made then by his own hands. He had taken his anger and frustration out of the boy. A precious and kind boy that didn't deserve this.

He was filled with so much shame, so much guilt. It hurts so much. He had never experience this much pain. A pain originating from deep within him, crawling and gnawing all of his insides until he felt retched. How could he have done this to the one he loves? This abomination was sickening. He felt so angry. Angry at himself for allowing such travesty to be be done especially to someone as precious to him as this child.

He traced the whip marks gently with his fingers as if fearing to cause more injury and pain than he had already done. He felt his heart shatter as he gazes upon the abused flesh of his beloved.

These scars do not belong here, he thought.

Each mark was angry and he was sure that they would be permanent. An eternal reminder of what a true beast he is for only a real monster could do something as sinister as this to someone as perfect as this young one.

It was no wonder the beast was lashing out at him. Its innate instinct to protect and care for its mate has driven him to the brink of insanity.

Yes, it was his duty to protect and care for his mate… and what had he done?

He was the one to hurt the person he had been destined to protect. Instead of love he had cultivated hate. It was a surprise the child wasn't lashing at him right now. He knew he deserved it. No, he deserved something much worse.

He was filled with a sudden fit of rage. He was so furious at himself. He was sworn to kill anybody whom has wounded his mate and what was he to do if HE himself was the perpetrator. He wanted to bash his head on the wall or anything. He wanted the boy to kick and scream at him for what he has done.

Jack trembled as he saw the baron's change of facial expression. He had seen the master angry and it never bode well. He suddenly felt terrified. Had he done something to upset the master? He started shaking and tears welled in his eyes. He suddenly felt so foolish letting down his guard, now he was going to get it. The master doesn't only look angry; he looked absolutely furious and livid. Jack suddenly feared for his life. Was this the end? Will he ever see his sister again? More tears came forth and he was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Chase seeing his loved one in such a state caused him to be alarmed. He was in a state of panic, had he hurt the boy again?

"My angel, what's wrong? Please tell me, I hate seeing you in such a state…" he tried soothing the child but the boy was too terrified to hear him

"Master, I'm sorry… P-p-please forgive me, it didn't mean to do anything wrong… P-P-P-Please spare me, I'll be good I promise… " the boy kept crying and muttering them over and over again.

The baron was grief stricken. The boy was completely afraid of him. Something he once priced himself to induce to people now only caused him so much suffering. Seeing the boy's terrified state, he felt completely helpless.

But he knew he deserved it.

I dont give –hehehe glad you liked it ^_^ i'm a fluff lover myself, the sweeter the better hehehe ^_~

ChaosGirl08 – OMG! I so totally feel the same about all that angst stuff, but Pink seems to like it though, can't ever figure out why. I'm really glad you liked it cause I'm really not very confident about how the way i write but the few encouragement I get is really appreciated ^_^

Shadir – yup! I think so too, but you'll have to wait for a lemon since i don't really like shotacon that much ^_^;

Freaku- hello to you too, I'm so glad to hear from you again, it was your review that actually made me get up my lazy chair and to type the update, that how much me and pink value your support ^_~ and we don't think you're that much of a pervert, we KNOW perverts cause really takes one to know one right hehehe ^_~ and we sooo agree on the too young part it wasn't really going to happen till he was older (thus the epic draft)! But pink insisted on the rape?! Can you believe her! Now THAT girl is a pervert. Anyway, we are sooo in the same wave length dear! Fluff is the way to go! And don't worry too much, if there is one thing me and Pink agree on, it a happy ending^_~

Reply PD: yup we are but we don't speak Spanish since were more of a Chinese descent ^_^;

ReplyPD2: I'm glad you like it


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine nor are the characters and everything that comes along with it, i am not making money out of this

**A/N: heya people i'm baaaaaccckkkk ^_^ I don't know what came over me but I seem to have been hit with a boost of inspiration that I can't simply stop writing. So let's hope this continues until I finish typing the story. I'm on a roll! And right now Pink's got free time and is helping me with chap 12. We're still debating whether we are going to do a time skip (my idea) bec. I soooo want my lemon (after all my motto is: If life gives you lemon make lemonade!!! hence my name ^_~) buuuut being the emo that is Pink, (the party pooper!!!) wants more Chase guilt trip since she didn't get her gore -_-. So we'll let the readers decide!! **_**VOTE NOW!!!!!!**_**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^**

It was morning; Chase was still in the clothes he had worn yesterday. He and Jack were under the covers. His was propped up by his elbow and his other hand was caressing the boy's face gently.

Chase looked down on the boy, his heart clenched as he sees the tear stains on the boys' cheeks. Currently the boy was sleeping, the poor thing had cried himself to sleep and no amount of soothing and caressing had calmed the child.

Right now the boys looked so peaceful. Chase couldn't help but smile down at the child. But that smile quickly vanished and turned in to a frown when he noticed the boy's bandaged left hand.

Another unforgivable sin, he thought.

He had wrong this boy so much. Had had done things to him that would make grown men insane and yet the kid stayed strong. He had found great respect for the child. For someone so young to have that kind of strength is truly admirable.

He took that hand and brought it to his lips kissing each digit then the palm, apologizing for the damage he had caused. On he felt deep regret for what he had done and he knew no amount of apologizing and groveling could ever make up for all the pain and torture he had done.

Looking at the half naked boy, he didn't have the heart to put back his shirt in case it woke the boy up he could now clearly see all the mar and wounds all over the boy's body. The child was so pale that each wound and scar was very distinct.

Looking at all of them he couldn't help but think that those marks do not belong there.

_You right, they don't but you had placed them there_, the beast accused

Chase could only bow his head in shame. He could make up dozens of excuses for his action but he knew that they would all be lies and it didn't change the fact that it was him that inflicted all of them.

Then he remembered the fear the shone through the boy's eyes. He felt so depressed; he didn't know what to do,

_What did you expect after everything you had put the child through? Run happily into your arms?_ The beast sneered.

Once again chase had no defense against that.

_You wanted to show you power right? You superiority towards the boy, now you have. Now tell m, is it all that you have hoped for?_ the beast was angry. His dearest mate was hurt and he was frustrated. Normally if the mate was hurt he would be in a rampage right now seeking retribution but since he can't being the one that actually hurt he boy he could only release his frustration towards his human half.

Chase shook his head . _No, of course not!!! I would never_-

_But you did! It doesn't change that fact! Now the boy is afraid of us, not only that look at him! He's skin and bone and wounded. I would not be surprised if he refused to be our mate!_ The beast roared inside him

That thought made chase's heart squeeze like it had been wearing a corset. There was no greater pain than being refused by your mate. No matter how much he didn't want to admit but the beast was right. He had to do something.

But right now, he had more important things to do.

And right on time there was a soft knock on the door,

"Enter"

The door opened slightly and Clay looked anxious. He had been looking for Jack the entire night. He didn't know what had happen to the young boy and dare he say it he had been so worried. He kept thinking that the master had gotten to him and had disposed of him like the others if that had happened he had no control over that.

He had the master's breakfast ready as usual. As he was entering the room he can't help but be surprised to see little Jack in the master's bed, half naked.

Chase saw Clay staring at the boy, his eyes narrowed and quickly covered the boy with the duvet up to the neck so shield the boy's body from praying eyes. He placed a possessive arm around the boy.

Clay was shocked by the baron's actions. Was it him or was the baron was acting like a jealous lover?

"Master?"

"What?" Chase snapped.

"uhm… forgive my impetuous question but… what is Jack doing in your bed?"

"Jack?"

"The boy sir" Clay clarified.

This made Chase give off a bitter and sad laugh. He didn't even know that boy's name. How pathetic can that be? He had always referred to the boy as slave or something degrading and only recently …beloved. And now his precious angel had a name… Jack.

Clay saw the baron's featured softened as he looked down at the boy and that in itself almost made the blond drop the tray he was holding.

As the baron started gently caressing the boy's face with the tips of his fingers looking like deep in thought, made Clay's jaw drop. He was actually waiting for fire to rain down on the land for he was quite certain it was the end of the world. But he quickly regained his composure when the baron looked at him with his usually cold eyes.

"sleeping" the baron said.

"sir?"

"You asked what the boy was doing in my bed, I answered you, sleeping" Chase raised his elegant brow as if daring Clay to contradict him

And Clay liked his soul just the way it is, inside his body. He has no wish to die … yet. So he just nodded and prepared the meal on the tray and placed it on the baron's bed.

Chase looked at the meal before him, the usual coffee with toasts, beacon, eggs and jam. Then he looked at the boy. His eyes narrowed.

"Bring another set of breakfast" Chase ordered.

Clay's eyes widened but only nodded. "The same thing master?"

Chase was quiet for a sec then asked. "What is the boy's… Jack's …favorite food?"

"I… I honestly don't know master… but he seems to enjoy fruits"

"I see… bring something warm and bread, then fruits for dessert"

"As you wish sir" Clay bowed and then left.

As Clay prepared the 2nd breakfast, inside his brain he just can't help but think. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!

ChaosGirl08- and we are grateful that you favorite(d) our story. Yes I agree Chase deserve that and yes, he is stupid *nods* *sigh* I'm so happy someone out there understands T_T we're like night and day, oil and water and yet we're the best of friends. I finally appreciate the saying, can't live with them can't live without themT_T

Cherry-Anne Sponge- thank you very much for the review and i hope you like this new installment ^_^ and yes Chase IS and WILL be possessive ^^

Freaku – yup! I think it's because of all the support and reviews we're getting that we feel so inspired ^^ cool!!! You're learning Chinese!!!! Take care and thank you very much for the review ^_^

Ryo-Hellsing- we're glad you liked it and thank you for your continued support ^_^

Shadir – hehehe i sooo understand your sentiments ^_^ thanks for the review ^_^

Hriven- hehehe, yup i think it's because of all the people that have supported and cheered us on this story and i so agree must have lemon ...and FLUFF! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

I dont give- don't worry I sooooo agree and you opinion of chase! And i honestly can't imagine all that scars soooo i just left that part to Pink -_-. Hope you're enjoying this story so far ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Regret12

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine or are the characters and everything that comes along with it; I am not making money out of this.

Looking down at the boy he felt so peaceful. He gently caressed the boy's cheek; they were so smooth and soft. Then his hand traveled down to Jack's neck. He gazed lovingly at the boy's face. So beautiful simply perfect.

He lowered his head and nuzzled the boy's hair, inhaling his mate's scent. Only one word could describe it, _intoxicating, _almost _to_ the point of being addictive.

The beast purred, and Chase was overcome with the feeling of wanting to feel the boy's body, skin to skin. He wanted to bask in the boy's warmth and to feel the smooth and soft skin.

He was caressing the boy's sides when he felt Jack stirred. This paused all of his movements and his gaze concentrated on the eyes lashes that were fluttered as the boy slowly opened his eye. At first, there was confusion in the boy eyes and then he closed them again as he snuggled closer to Chase's heat then all of a sudden his eyes snapped open and looked up at the baron's face.

Jack panicked as the owner of the heat he was pressing himself to register in his mind. He had first felt so comfortable like a sun dried warm fluffy blanket, but then he felt the steady heart beat. It was like a soft lullaby… wait…heartbeat?! Last time he checked he slept alone. That caused his brain to work overtime in registering the situation.

Jack was horrified to notice that he was in the master's bed and not only that the master was WITH him! He knew he was going to get punished for sure! What he had done is the most horrendous thing that anyone could ever do. He knew that he was going to die because of his impertinence. He started trembling and tearing up. He looked at the maser with frightened eyes, he could only hope for a swift and painless death.

Chase frowned when he saw the boy so scared of him. It made his heart ache. It felt as if he was cut open with a very dull knife and all of his insides were exposed and fed to the crows. He loved almost everything about the boy but the terrified look he could do without. He held the boy onto his chest and rubbed his back with one hand and held the boy's head with the other while murmuring soothing words in his ears.

Jack was shocked by this. The master was holding him with such gentleness and was even comforting him. He didn't know what to do, he was so confused. Didn't the master hate him? These last months have been a testament to that but now, why the sudden change? He didn't want to question the baron since it might make the older man angry at him, so he just stayed where he was. The soothing words reaching his ear made him feel so peaceful that eventually his tense muscles relaxed and he stopped shaking. The baron was so warm… he sighed and leaned down against the sturdy chest in front of him. It felt nice.

Chase smiled as he felt the Jack relax in his arms, he could have laid the boy to bed once again but having the red head in his arms felt wonderful and it was as if this is where the child belonged. His hands that were on the back of Jack's head moved to the boy's face and pulled so that Jack was looking up at him. He gazed down at those beautiful ruby eyes. Just those eyes would put all of the jewelries he had ever owned to shame. They were so clear and full of life.

It was true that the eyes were the windows of the soul because he could clearly see the life that reflects on them. Then he looked at those luscious lips. He leaned down slowly inching his way towards the sweetest treat he had ever come across.

Jack's heart was pounding. He knew his face was flushed. He felt so embarrassed by the way his master was looking at him but he felt frozen and couldn't move. All he could do was stare at his master's amber eyes. He felt like he entire being was being stared at. They were like spears that pierced through his soul, leaving an opening so that the older man could see his everything. The baron's eyes shines like the sun. it reflected unimaginable strength and power, that one can't help but he humble by them. They seemed to reflect the power to destroy and annihilate all that would oppose him, it was so scary and yet… at the same time, they also showed great passion and loyalty that would protect all that are dear until the last breath. He could feel the raven haired man drawing closer. It was like the baron's body was calling him and all he could do is surrender.

KNOCK, KNOCK "Master, I've brought the food" Clay's voice seemed to echo around the room.

Jack's blushed even more and looked down at his lap like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

Clay entered the room and was stopped in his tracts by the baron's glare. Then he had the opportunity to assess the situation. The master holding Jack in his arms and the poor boy was looking down and was blushing like his life depended on it.

_Oh, oh, wrong timing_, Clay thought and dreaded the retribution that would befall upon him by disturbing the baron. But really! It wasn't his fault, he was just following the master's order of bringing in the food. It wasn't like he WANTED to intrude! Heck, he was happy that his master looked happy and that Jack was alright since the kid was like a little brother to him now, but if there was one thing that he had learned in all of his years of being loyal and in service to the baron is that no matter what, NEVER argue or reason out to the baron, unless asked to of course. It would be entirely useless and would only cause more hurt. So he just stayed in place waiting for the baron's orders. It was the safest bet.

Chase growled, he didn't like being interrupted and he most certainly didn't like any other males being near his mate. The beast was practically screaming MINE!!! He knew the beast would not allow anyone else beside himself near the child for now until he had marked the boy as his.

Chase was about to say something when he heard Jack's rumbling stomach. He sighed. As much as he was irritated right now, nothing comes first other than his mate. He beckoned Clay to come and prepared the food beside the baron's. Then he dismissed the servant.

Jack was looking down at the amount of food in front of him as his stomach made another sound. It had been so long since he had anything decent to eat and his mouth watered at that food. He had been used to eating only bread and fruits.

He wanted to reach out and eat but he knew better. He clutched his left hand tightly. Yes, he thought, he knew better.

Chase was looking down at the child currently sitting up beside him in bed. Jack was looking down at the food but made no move.

"Jack… aren't you hungry?"

"Uhm… I am master"

"then why aren't you eating?"

"I… I don't know if I'm allowed to master… I … do not wish to get punished… again"

Jack held his left hand tighter and remembered the pain of it being crushed. It really was his fault. He shouldn't have taken anything without permission (even though they were already being thrown out). Even his sister said that stealing is bad so he knew he deserved to be punished. And he also knew that he would never make the same mistake again.

Chase's hands clenched. He was drowning. Drowning in guilt and shame. He had hurt the one that is so precious to him. Why? Because the boy tried to 'steal' bread that was already being thrown out. Jack had lost his left hand for such a useless reason. And it was all thanks to him. His chest was constricting and his heart was aching. He suddenly felt angry at himself for his aggression and his stupidity. No one deserved to go thru that, especially not his treasured mate. He knew if Jack would ask him the world, he knew, he'd deliver it at the boy's feet in a silver platter. His mate should not be left wanting. His mate should have everything and anything his heart desired, it was only right. But because of his foolishness, his mate had thought otherwise and even wounded. He inhaled deeply and then took the boy's left hand and placed the bandaged appendage on his lips. Giving it a remorseful kiss.

"I promise, at this very day, you shall never be hurt ever again and I will make sure to never leave you wanting for anything. I promise to protect and care for you till the day I die."

"m-master?"

"You are my most precious and most important person. I want and WILL give you all of your heart's desire."

Chase looked seriously at the boy while uttering these words of promise.

It left the poor boy speechless. The baron said that he was his precious and most important. No one had ever said those words to him and the baron had said then with such conviction and sincerity too. He didn't know what to think. But deep inside him, he felt so happy at hearing them, especially coming from the baron.

Chase kissed the palm and nuzzled it with his cheek. He gently squeezed the hand and smiled sadly at the boy.

"Now, won't you eat something my dear? I've asked them especially for you"

Jack blushed; the baron had actually taken time to think of him. He was so happy and it would be rude to refuse.

The baron's features soften as he saw the boy began to eat. But then he frowned as he saw the boy having difficulty using the utensils because of his left hand. He took them from him and he sliced the boy's food for him and even spoon fed the child.

Jack blushed as he was being treated like a little kid but never the less took the kindness that the baron was giving him.

Which made the raven haired man give off a small smile since he could now properly take care of him mate the way he should've been doing in the first place but he knew deep inside he would never forgive himself for what he had done. He had committed the most unthinkable crime there is.

The prince of darkness vowed, that he would set everything straight from now on.

Cherry-Anne Sponge- yes, being possessive is actually due to the beast wanting to make Jack his own. I think Chase deserved his suffering. But I think the lemon will come much later, you know, shotacon and all that. Thanks for the review ^_^

Shadir- yes he is and by all that is sweet and fluffy, He deserved it! Hope you're still enjoying the story. ^^

ChaosGirl08- NO WAY!!! Clay is more like the brother figure to Jack in this story, I just can't even imagine a ClayXJAck, though i have nothing against the pairing it's just that I've always seen Jack with Chase. And yeah, he didn't know Jack's name cause even during their 1st encounter he didn't ask and didn't even make an effort to know. Yup he's stupid. Thanks' for the review and hoped you enjoyed reading

Hriven- yeah, one day Chase is being all cruel the next all sweet. Thanks for the review and enjoy ^_^

xsmokeandmirrorsx- well... I'm not really into typing those you've got to as that from pink. *Shudders* but thanks for the review ^_^

I dont give- yes i sooo totally agree ^_^ Chase has a long way to go but hey, a long journey begins in a single step right ^_^

Freaku- yes, chase is an idiot but i don't know about the drama though... and Chase doesn't strike me as the talkative one he's more of a 'kill-now-ask-question-later' type of guy for me. he speaks more in his actions ^_^ and yes, there will be that fruit! but much later since i don't like shotacon but there will be a lot of lov'n ^_~


	13. Author's note

Guys I'm soooo sorry but it seems that pink and I are having a little dispute over the flow of events, we're currently working on it but it might take a long time (2-3 weeks?) since it seems that we can't make a compromise… *sigh* it's actually partly my fault since I deviated so much from the original story T_T.

Any way, we already finished the ending of this story since it seems that it's the ONLY thing we actually agreed on but how to get there, is still a major Iffy. So we are hoping for your patience with the two idiotic us -_-

But if there are some suggestions and request feel free to comment because it might actually help us decide on the flow. Since most of the reviews were the actually some of our inspiration in the creating a story line. Thank you very much to everyone that had reviewed and supported us till now.

Right now, pink and I are debating on which should stay and which should go and what can be changed. The story is actually pretty much finished, but ya know us… T_T, so please don't fret, because this story will NOT be discontinued.

Thank you again very much.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Characters and story not mine! Not making any money out of this.

AN: 1st and foremost we would like to say thank you on all of the pips that gave support, comments and suggestions, it really helped us! Thank you! Finally after much deliberation and soooo much debate, we decided that if we can't make a compromise then we'll just skip it sparing a lot of anguish on both our parts and honestly, though we did delete almost 7 chapters it made the 2 of us much happier, so without further adieu Chapter 13!!! Hope u enjoy!!!

For the past months Chase had been showering young Jack with gifts of clothes, jewelries and trinkets. He wanted to show Jack that he was of great value to the baron. He was treated with care and love that he was supposed to received from the very beginning. Jack was removed from the dungeons and was now staying in Chase's chambers.

The baron had even prepared an entire new dresser complete with all the most expensive clothes and accessories known to man. He made sure that the boy lived like a prince. (Lemonade: well queen actually since Chase would be the king. Pink: *hits Lemonade's head* stop interrupting the story!)

Jack, not being used to such luxuries felt overwhelmed and uncomfortable every time the baron gave him gifts. He felt that he wasn't worthy of such beautiful things.

He was happy that he was being fed regularly now and his chores had lessen to accompanying the baron in strolls and merely assisting the older man in his daily activities that consisted of running the land that Chase owned but everything else just simple overwhelms him.

The baron also became very kind and caring towards him. That was the best for Jack. He had seen a side of the baron that no one else had. He simply felt privileged over that fact. But of course even though he is being treated nicely now he does not forget the fact that he is still a slave and he knows he must act accordingly. That no matter what happens he will never be equal to the baron. He still fears the baron. He fears that one day the baron would cease to be kind to him and go back to hitting him. It was his greatest fear.

He also has the tendency to distance himself from the baron, fearing that the older man would hit him. He still has not forgotten the times he was beaten and hurt. Though he knew he was merely being punished for wrong actions abut he couldn't help by tense up and shiver when the baron suddenly comes too near without warning.

But if the baron approaches slowly or tries to kiss him he doesn't mind, Jack blushes at the memory. He loved the baron's kisses. It made him feel of giggly and warm. It was like floating on air but anything else he just freezes up.

Chase's soul was in turmoil. His most precious mate was afraid of him, so very terribly afraid. Whenever he tries to suddenly get near him the boy would just tenses up and start to tremble. The only thing he could do was back away. Though there had been small improvements since their 1st encounter, it still didn't change the fact that the boy was still afraid of him.

He didn't want to scare his most precious person anymore. He loves him. Loves him so much and it hurts to see the one that you most care about this way.

He knew that it was his entire fault. He knew and he was only reaping what he sown. He was full of conflicting emotions. One day his heart would soar seeing the boy smile then only plummet when he would see the scars that had been left on the delicate body.

The one thing that disturbed him the most was the boy's left hand.

He had asked the boy if he still felt pain. The boy would quiet down and say that because of the elixir he had given the child the pain was gone. The only thing left was the discomfort of the scar tissue and the misalignment of the bones because it was not allowed to heal properly. It was the cause of his greatest lament.

Clay had once told him that the boy played the flute very well.

Oh how Chase would've loved to hear the boy play. He bet it was wonderful just like the one playing it. But he knew that the boy's music was lost forever due to his own stupidity and he would never be able to hear the boy's sweet music ever.

He wanted to right everything. He wanted to give back everything that he had stolen from the boy. He wanted his mate to be happy, his instincts and his heart dictates it! but he had no idea how.

Then an idea struck him.

One day in the garden the baron and Jack were having a picnic as usual. The boy was gaining more weight as he was fed constantly now but it was still not enough for the baron's liking.

They were under the tree seeking shade from the afternoon sun. Jack was sitting a small distance away from the older man making garlands and Chase was sitting against the tree reading a book. They were enveloped in a comforting silence. Then Chase suddenly asked, "Jack… can I dare say that you would be happy if you could use your left hand again?"

Jack stopped at what he was doing and looked down sadly "… yes Master Chase, I would and it would make doing chores much easier too…"

There was a moment of pause. "I wasn't talking about chores Jack…."

"Oh?" jack cocked his head to the side looking at his master in a confused expression.

"I heard from Clay that you play the flute… I was wondering… if it was possible, … If the function of your hand would somehow return then maybe perhaps you would be kind enough to play a small tune for me?"

Jack was speechless, he had already accepted the fact that his left hand would never return and here was his master saying such things, it only made the feeling of the sense of lose greater.

"Please master… saying such things to me like that, I do not wish to think about the unchangeable facts …"

The sad expression on the boy's face made the baron's chest constrict. "I know you don't have any right to say or even ask that… but if somehow you could … would you play for me?"

Jack looked at his master's face. It seemed so long ago the only emotion that his master could evoke was fear, only now it also radiated a sense of warmth, acceptance and … something much deeper. Making Jack's head feel all light and fuzzy, not to mention his heart would skip a beat and he knew his face was flush again. If he really could, he would love to play for his dearest master.

With a smile and a sincere voice the boy said "Yes, I would… for as long as you wish"

Those words made the baron's chest soar. He closed his eyes calmly for a moment and then looked deep into those red orbs and slowly caressed Jack's face.

Jack knew what he was being asked and he knew he could never deny the baron. He closed his eyes, lifted his chin and slightly parted his lips. Soon, soft lips met his and kissed him gently. Nipping and sucking the lower lip then he felt the tongue swipe across. Jack could only moan for more.

Chase was all too happy to comply. He took the back of Jack's head and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Oh how he loved this boy.

Jack could feel the baron's tongue caressing his own and mapping out every crevice in his mouth. He felt dizzy and light headed as his master kissed him. He could feel hands moving along his sides making him shiver as he presses close to the sturdy and broad chest, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

As they parted, it was only then that Jack became aware that he saw now sitting on the baron's lap with his arms around Chase and the older man's hands had rested on the boy's waist not ceasing with his caresses. It made Jack blush even harder and lower his head in embarrassment at his brazen actions. But he couldn't help it. It just felt so good and so… right being with the baron.

Chase merely smiled and embraced the boy tightly as if his life depended on it.

The following days, Chase kept most of himself in his study. He would usually rise up and have breakfast in bed with Jack as usual but instead of the two of them spending time together like always, Chase would tell Jack to play in the garden with Clay and he would continue working all day till dinner time where he would eat with Jack. He would always put on a small smile for Jack and ask him how his day went and the kid would relate his day in an enthusiastic childlike way. Then the two of them would sleep in the same bed as always, though they would start off with a respectable distance at night, Chase not wanting to scare the boy only wanting Jack's presence to be near him was enough but come morning it would seem that they would gravitate towards each other. Usually with Jack snuggling tightly against Chase chest with the older man arms protectively wrapping themselves around the boy that could almost be described as sheer desperation.

But as it turned into weeks, Jack became very worried and if he was honest he was beginning to miss the baron's company. Sure he was somewhat still scared of him but that was not the only thing he felt for his master now especially when the master had begun to be kind to him.

He had seen a softer side of the baron, a caring and almost loving side. It was like his sister but not quite, it felt something deeper and more profound. The way he would treat him in such a gentle fashion, how he would always make Jack the priority. It made him feel special, loved.

But as the days passed, he suddenly felt anxious. The baron was spending less and less time with him and he felt so alone. It was as if he wanted to call him back with him. He felt incomplete without his master. Even though Clay was with him it didn't feel the same. He was suddenly afraid that the baron had forgotten about him or that the older man no longer care for him or maybe… the baron hates him now! That could be the only explanation. Jack knew he was no one special and for the life of him he couldn't understand the way the baron treated him specially. The baron was a handsome, powerful and intelligent man. Maybe the baron is already tired of him and hates him now because he had seen Jack as a pathetic small weakling of a child since Jack didn't meet any of the baron's expectations. It made him feel like crying. He thought of the baron no longer being with him and hating him, his chest suddenly felt life they were being squished, they hurt very much like he couldn't breathe.

Clay saw the boy's pained expression and began to panic. If anything happens to the boy, it was going to be his neck! He was sure of it!

"Jack… Is there something wrong?" Clay asked gently.

Large crocodile tears suddenly poured down his cute little cheeks. Plop. Plop. Plop.

"Clay *sniff*… does Master Chase hates me now?" Jack asked in the most softest and desolate voice Clay had ever heard.

Clay's brain went into overdrive. If the master saw the boy like this, the baron would think that it was his fault and hang him! He quickly looked around just too see if the master was near and awkwardly patted the boy. He so did not want to see the master touching the boy, considering how the baron acted when he merely LOOKED at the boy. He shuddered as he remembered. Not that the master had anything to be possessive about. He only saw the boy as a little brother nothing more, sheesh but he can't very well argue with his master, that is if he still wants to keep his head in place… literally.

"Now, now kid… please don't cry! I beg you! If not for you then for ME! What do you think the master will do if he saw you crying while with me?!"

Jack made a little sniffing noise then whimpered some more.

"Ok! Alright! Let's try to analyze the problem shall we? First things first. WHY, do you think that master hates you? I would think with the way the master treats you, you're someone very special to him" Clay said in a desperate attempt to make the boy stop crying. Then added mentally, because he loves you

Jack sniffed then said "That's true… b-but for the past few weeks , he rarely spends time with me like he used too…"

"Well… did you ASK him why?"

Jack looked shocked then shook his head.

Clay sighed "You know what, why don't you just go ahead and ask him. I'm sure if it's you, he wouldn't dare refuse you anything."

"Really?" jack looked up full of hope

"Really. Besides its much better asking him than crying over that could most probably be nothing. It saves you the tears , not to mention my neck" clay said mumbling the last part.

Jack smiled up at the blond and nodded.

It was mid afternoon when Jack finally decided to ask the baron. He was standing in front of the doors to the study. It was slightly ajar and he knocked softly. Getting no reply he slowly entered to see if the baron was there.

Hearing the door opened made Chase's look at the door and snapped "WHAT?!"

Hearing the baron's yell made jack trembled again. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Chase's eyes widened seeing the small trembling form, he gave a sad sigh and closed the book he was reading.

"Jack, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Is there something you want?" Chase asked in a softer tone.

Hearing the baron's change of voice made Jack look up unsurely at his master.

Chase gestured Jack to come closer with his hand and Jack followed. He lifted Jack earning him a small 'eeep' then made the boy sit on his lap.

Jack look at the raven haired man and when he saw that the baron smile . He relaxed and gave one of his own smiles.

This made Chase smile even more "Is there something you want Jack?" he asked softly

"well… uhm…" the boy fidgeted.

Chase chuckled "You know, if there's anything you want just tell me and you know I'll get it for you"

Jack blushed and looked down, "There's nothing I want, really, you've already been so kind to me it just that…."

"Just that?"

"Master chase… do you hate me?"

Chase was startled at the question. Did he do something to upset the child. He quickly began panicking, thinking and cataloging his interactions with the child thinking where and when he could've hurt him. Thinking of none, he grumbled low in his throat. But considering his past actions he didn't trust himself too much at not hurting the boy.

Jack hearing the grumble became tensed again. Chase noticed this and nuzzled the boy's hair in a reassuring gesture.

"Why? Did I do something to hurt you recently to make you think that I hate you?" Chase sounded sad. Something that Jack didn't want.

"No! NO! It's not that! It's just that… you haven't been spending time with me like the usual,…. AH! of course I'm not saying that you should spend all your time with a boring kid like me! It's just that… well… I miss you…"

Not only did those words put the baron at ease it made his feel so elated that his mate had said that he had missed him. Even the beast purred in happiness. He felt like he was on top of the world. His mate cared enough for him that his absence had affected the boy to some extent. Maybe there's still hope.

Chase embraced the boy carefully not knowing how the boy would react.

"1st, I haven't been spending time with you because I'm busy working on something, 2nd I don't think you're boring. The time I spend with you are the ones that made me happiest" that earned a small blush from the child "and lastly, I don't think I could ever hate you"

Looking at the baron's sincere face, Jack felt relieved. "Uhm… can… can I ask what you're busy with?"

"Hm… it's a surprise!" Chase smiled.

"A surprise?" that peeked the child's curiosity

"Yes,"

"uhmm… not even a little hint?" jack made a space between his index finger and his thumb

Chase chuckled and shook his head.

"a tinsy winsy hint?" he made the space even smaller that it looked liked only a speck of dust could pass through

At his Chase laugh and ruffled the boy's hair. He placed the boy down and gave him a pat on the head. "All I can say is that you'll know when the time comes, now go back and play with Clay. I'm sure he's worried sick looking for you now"

Jack giggled and nodded. He ran out to find Clay.

Jack felt really good now. And having the baron pat his head with his large and warm hand was very comforting, like everything will be alright.

ChaosGirl08 – yeah, i have the same sentiments. And don't worry Chase will make it right ^_^ Pink and I will make sure of that. Thank you for your wait and i hope that this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment. _ Thank you very much for your support it really helped us a lot!!!

Shadir – yeah, Jack starting a new life was actually one of the options before but since Pink and I loves a helpless cute Jack with a dominant and protective Chase at the back well... _. I'm sorry to say that there will no longer be any reappearance of the father in this story, i just hate his guts too much hehehe _

I dont give – yeah, we get that a lot too, but like we said it's already finished just trying to tweak a few errors or two ^_^ hope you liked this chapter.

Freaku – things will take on its natural path don't worry and Chase will make everything right. Or else we'll beat that lizard to a pulp heheh =) thank you very much for the support you have given us up till now, you're one of our inspirations to continue, the story is close to the end and i hope you liked this chapter ^_^


End file.
